


Art: The Prat Whisperer

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Horses, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Pastels, Traditional Media, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Nine pieces of traditional art and dividers to illustrate Bunnyworld's 2019 ACBB entry.Arthur buys a beautiful stallion that turns out to be un-ride-able. Morgana convinces him to seek help from a horse whisperer. Arthur doesn't believe in such stuff, but he's at his wit's end, so he allows Morgana to make the call.Merlin and his crew come to Camelot Estates to help a horse in need. Will he be able to whisper to the horse? And probably its owner, too?





	Art: The Prat Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prat Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634719) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 

> For the wonderful Bunnysworld. This is the third time I have collaborated with Bunnysworld on a big bang and I think we make a pretty good team. I was a bit apprehensive at first when she said she had set her story in the world of horses. I don't think I'd ever really drawn horses before and I knew very little about them. Having worked with Bunnysworld previously I knew she was a great partner so I put my fears aside, and armed with a book 'how to draw horses' plenty of research and reference photos I got to work. I'm fairly pleased with the results but apologies to any 'horsey' people who spot discrepancies / inaccuracies - I did my best! 
> 
> Many thanks to my art beta, Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi) whose advice and comments have been invaluable and to the mods for keeping this iconic fest going.

[](https://imgur.com/wuwQECV) [](https://imgur.com/HO6mW1x) [](https://imgur.com/8WdpsTM) [](https://imgur.com/fMKach2) [](https://imgur.com/MJUaBm6) [](https://imgur.com/TD5LIY2) [](https://imgur.com/abM2YA9) [](https://imgur.com/UMjG72C) [](https://imgur.com/ztpZu4w)

[](https://imgur.com/QkKRGx9) [](https://imgur.com/A7ff2Na) [](https://imgur.com/4d8nGtG)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw. It would have been easy to draw more pictures - bunnysworld's story is so full of fabulous scenes. I felt privileged to be able to read it before anyone else.


End file.
